


Be Thorough

by SandraMG



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMG/pseuds/SandraMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 1x20. Danny promised 100% payback, and with his newly broken arm, Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett deserved only the very best in payback. aka the real reason Danno went home to change his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Thorough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BFive0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFive0/gifts).



_You’re gonna pay for this. 100%._ The words echoed in Steve’s mind as he pictured Danny’s smug smile, the barely there wink as he was forced to search for evidence in a pile of fish. He remembered Danny’s hand, wiping fish slime on Steve’s shirt, running over his shoulder and chest, gripping just hard enough to send a message. The same hand, in fact, that was currently pressing Steve against the car door, the other groping him through his cargo pants while their owners lips moved painfully, wetly, sweetly, against Steve’s collarbone.

“Danny, Danny, wait.” Steve breathed heavily, reluctantly pushing his partner off him.

“Excuse me, but I thought I was the one calling the shots here, Steven. You do not get to dictate the terms of my payback.” Danny teased, leaning back in for another kiss, taking advantage of Steve’s breathlessness to explore his mouth with his tongue.

Steve smiled in the kiss, bucking up into Danny’s touch against his better judgement. Feeling the pressure in his arm again, he pulled away. “I wouldn’t dream of interfering with your methods, Detective. But if you push me into this car door any further, you’re going to destroy what feeling I have left in this thing,” he said, gesturing to his broken arm.

“Hey, hey, you’re underestimating me, SuperSEAL”, Danny sat up, grinning. “You just sit back and let me continue this investigation, alright?”

“Alright, Daniel.” Steve teased, leaning forward, pressing a quick, biting kiss to Danny’s lips. “But remember: Be thorough.”

Danny flicked his tongue against his cheek and bit his lip. “Oh, don’t you worry. I’ll be extremely thorough.” He leaned forward, stealing Steve’s lips in a searing, deep kiss, pushing Steve’s hand down to lean against the car window, leaving an imprint in the fogged-up glass. There wasn’t much room in Danny’s car, but the need was too much to wait. As Danny worked on Steve’s belt, he thought back to earlier, when their date had took a turn for the way worse; watching Steve fall over that cliff had been terrifying. Danny just needed to feel Steve against him for a minute, wanted to make him feel good. Forget the case, forget his arm, right now was about them.

Danny pulled Steve’s cargos down to his ankles, angling himself down as his mouth ghosted over Steve’s erection, straining against his boxers. Every breath Danny took against the fabric seemed to drive Steve further towards the edge, his good hand running through his hair, his eyes meeting Danny’s. The other man grinned, his fingers hooking in the waistband and finally, finally, Steve’s cock was there, in Danny’s hand, unbelievably hard and waiting. Danny peered up at Steve through his eyelashes, and though it would be perfect payback to leave the guy unsatisfied while he looked so utterly blissed out, it would not be very good manners.

Danny prided himself on being a gentleman.

So he leaned down and swallowed Steve whole.

Steve moaned long and loud, his hand moving down to Danny’s head, running his hands through blond hair, trying desperately not to shove his cock down Danny’s throat. He moved his hand over Danny’s back, back into his hair, letting his own head fall back against the window, trying not to come into that perfect, hot, wet mouth.

“God, babe, don’t stop.” Danny smirked, no intention of stopping anytime soon. There was something to be said for putting a lean, mean, killing machine like Steve McGarrett at his total mercy. Just for a second, Danny let Steve’s cock go with a *pop*, causing Steve to whimper and glare at Danny. Laughing, Danny licked his hand, and wrapped it around the base of Steve’s cock. Returning his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, moving his hand along the shaft in time with his mouth. going slow at first, then speeding up, pulling back just when it seemed like Steve would lose it. He knew exactly how to drive Steve crazy; his tongue sweeping over the head momentarily, tasting the leaking pre-come, then shoving himself back down over and over again, causing Steve’s hips to buck up, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Danny’s throat, their moans surrounding them in the cramped car. Steve gripped Danny’s hair tight as the man sucked him, hard and fast, his own erection searching for something, anything to rut against and find relief.  

Danny stared up into Steve’s darkened eyes, and he knew right then and there that it wouldn’t take long until both of them were spent. As Steve pushed his hips upwards one last time, Danny released him from his mouth, continued to roughly stroke him with his hand, and leaning up and over to bite a whisper in Steve’s ear, “Come for me babe.” He pressed his forehead to Steve’s sweaty one and just felt his partner, his friend, his lover come all over his hand, shooting onto his shirt, his shout of pleasure ripping through the momentary silence as the two men shuddered and came together. That was all it took for Danny to be sent straight over the edge; a combination of the heat, of rutting tirelessly against the seat of the car, and the knowledge, the sheer brutal, overwhelming relief that Steve was his.

“Fuck, Danno.” Steve breathed against Danny’s skin.

“Yeah well,” Danno lightly kissed him. “I promised you payback, didn’t I?”

“I don’t know if I deserved that though.” Steve started to pull his pants back up around him as best he could with one arm. “Come on Casanova, we’d better get back to HQ.”

“Um excuse me, but do you see what you did here?” Danno pointed to his shirt, where Steve’s come was drying into a very unforgiving stain. Steve glanced at it, and deadpanned “Payback for the fish slime, babe.”, nodding at his own shirt.

Danno sighed and sat back. “This is how it’s gonna be between us now, huh?”

Steve laughed, “Hey, at least you were thorough.”

Danny smirked, “Well I know you like that about me.”

Steve smiled, “That’s what I love about you.”, and leaned in for one more kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to Bubbles (BFive0) for finally getting me into the H50 fandom, igniting my love for McDanno, getting me to write my first fanfic in about two years, and for reading it over first. She's a star, basically.
> 
> As I said, this is my first real fanfic I've completed, so comments/constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> You can find me at sandramg.tumblr.com.


End file.
